Legoland, Denmark
Transwiked from- http://lifeafterpeople.wikia.com/wiki/Legoland_Billund?action=edit&redlink=1 Legoland Billund is a theme park in central Denmark. The park opened in 1968 next to the orginal Lego factory. Today, 44 million people has visited the park, and it contains 58 million Lego bricks in various model. Miniland, the orginal park, contains Lego models of the greatest structures in Scandianvia and the world, including Kronborg Castle, Bergen Pier, Hollywood, Statue of Liberty, United States Capitol Building, Mount Rushmore and Space Launchers. The park also have two (three in 2012) roller coaster, a panorama tower, an aquarium, a 4D theatre and many gift shops and resturants. Now without any guests and staff, can the Lego models outlast it's greater counterparts? 1 Day after People: Legoland is silent. Fountains still work. Refrigerators keeps the food in the resturants. Moving Lego models continue their work. As fossile power turns off, the entire park stops. The panorama tower never managed to get up without humans and still stands at the bottom. Now the park turns silent. 1 Week after People: Most life in the Lego Atlantis aquarium dies. Food in the resturants rot, but else the park is in normal state. 1 Year after People: Legos are made of plastic and is very protected against rot and corosion. However, plant spores and water fills the holes between the Lego bricks and is battling the glue that holds the models together. 5 Years after People: The glue that holds the Lego buildings together is fighting a battle it cannot win. The first Lego models that falls are those with thin ground connections, mostly the models of full scale humans. When Lego bricks are beeing pushed from each other by water and spores, soon all the bricks in one of the legs on a full scale Lego vikings are loosened, and the other leg can't support the weight of the model. The model leans on the wounded leg and pushes bricks apart from the healthy leg, before it can't balance any more and falls down from the legs. 15 Years after People: Miniland faces another treat. Rainwater filling up the artifictial rivers during rainstorms and flushes away small models of humans, vehicles and other things. Those floodings are not permanent and is soon dried up by the sun, but they always return. After several loosened bricks, the torch arm of the Statue of Liberty brakes off. 25 Years after People: The glass windows of Hotel Legoland begins to blow out, filling the hotel with moisture witch detorates beds and carpets. Rain also brakes into Lego Shop and wets hundreds of packages filled with Lego sets. The packages are of cardboards and soon rot and Lego packed in plastic bags fell on the floor. Their paper build manuals soon share the same fate as their boxes. 50 Years after People: Most of the Lego models in Miniland are mostly recognizable, but are beginning to miss parts. Constructions that are exposed are tall ones, like the Statue of Liberty, the Hollywood model towers and the Christophosis tower in the Star Wars section. Liberty Lady's foundation is beginning to reach it's breaching point. 100 Years after People: The roller coasters is beginning to rust. Soon one bolt falls of the X-Treme Razer and toppeles the entire structure in a chain reaction. Another building failing to rust is the monorail. Soon it's pillars break and falls down. 125 Years after People. The sign and arch welcoming visitors to Legoland has corosioned. It's legs are weakened and a strong wind is enough to topple the arch. The remains of the Statue of Liberty also meets it's demise. The foundation can't hold the rest of the structure anymore due to regular floodings and gives up, toppeling Lady Liberty down. 150 Years after People: Building like Hotel Legoland, Lego Shop and the 4D Theatre caves in and collapses. 300 Years after People: Almost all of the models have been pushed apart and lays scattered across Legoland. The only familiar structures left are the panorama tower and the castle. The tower owns it's longevity to a coincidence. The tower was raised manually, leaving it on the ground before power went out. This removed pressure from the tower, and instead placed stability on the bottom. But after three centuries of corosion, a strong wind pushes it down, where it crushes the remainings of Hotel Legoland. 10 Million after People: While Legoland dissapeared millions of years ago, Lego bricks buried deep underground may be one of the last traces of human kind. Category:Denmark Category:Toys Category:Season 4